Users of social media may post information to social media networks that convey information related to life events. A life event may be a change in a person's circumstances. For example, marriages, travel, graduations, or anniversaries may be considered life events. Information relating to life events may be included in individual social media posts, such as Facebook® (Facebook and all Facebook-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Facebook, Inc. and/or its affiliates) status updates or Twitter® (Twitter and all Twitter-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Twitter, Inc. and/or its affiliates) tweets, or in conversations with other social media users within a social media network, such as Facebook® comments to a status update or Twitter® replies to tweets.